Redoubt Location Map
1. Redoubt in the Darks (Pilgramage to hell) (Exiles to Hell) 2. Near Anchorage Alaska (Red Holocaust) (Doomstar Relic) (Dark Reckoning) 3. Near New Orleans (Neutron Soltisce) 4. Near Wizard Island Facility in Crater Lake Oregon (Crater lake) 5. Upstate New York near Front Royal (Homeward Bound) 6. located in Shay Canyon New Mexico (Pony Soldiers) 7. Located in the Acadia Nantl. Forest (Dectra Chain) 8. Near Death Valley Califonia (Ice and Fire) 9. Few days travel from great lake in Minnesota (Northstar Rising) (Doomstar Relic) 10. Near White sands missle range New Mexico (Time Nomads) 11. Near Grande river in Texas (Latitude Zero) 12. In ruins of a mansion in New York city (Seedling) 13. Near greenglades theme park in Florida (Dark Carnival) 14. Mts. of Yukon (Chill Factor) 15. Near Chicago (Fury's Pilgrims) 16. Near Denver Colorado (Shockscape) 17. In Florida {see 13} (Cold Asylum) 18. Near Champlain Lake in Vermeont (Twilight Children) 19. Acadia Nantl. Park in Maine (Genisis Echo) 20. Western shores of Califonia (Shadowfall) 21. Located to the south of Washington hole (Ground Zero) (Parallax Red) 22. In the Swamps of Louisiana, Redoubt #47 (Bloodlines) (Doomstar Relic) 23. In the Colorado Mountains, near Glenwood Springs (Crossways) 24. Located near the Tennessee River (Circle Thrice) (Gaia's Demise) (Dark Reckoning) 25. Located near Dulce, New Mexico (Stoneface) (Exiles to Hell) 26: Mount Rushmore (Stoneface) 27. White Sands Military Base (Also known as Area 51, New Mexico) (Bitter Fruit) 28. Located somewhere in the Carolina's. An exact location was never given, so I placed it kind of in the center of the two states. (Skydark novel) 29. Located somewhere in the western islands of California. Again no exact location was given so I chose a spot to place the redoubt. (Mars Arena) 30. King's Point, Georgia. (Watersleep) 31. The Guadalupe Desert Redoubt. (Nightmare Passage) 32. The Charlotte Redoubt. (Freedom Lost). 33. Southern Kentucky, near the ville of Hazard (Way of the Wolf). 34. California, about fifty miles East of Fresno. (Crucible of Time). 35. In Mesa Verde Canyon in Colorado (Exiles to Hell). 36. Below the Twin Towers in Manhatten (Omega Path) (Iceblood) 37. There is a redoubt about four days travel on foot near Idaho Falls, Idaho. (Starfall) 38. There is a second redoubt, a tiny gateway and a small armoury located deep in the hills of Idaho. Near the Heimdall foundation base. (Starfall) 39. In Silas' base in Shiloh, Tennessee there is a gateway, but it is destroyed by the sec men, and what is left is obliterated when the base is destroyed by Ryan's group. (Dark Reckoning) Several other redobuts are known to exist. One in the ruins of Moscow (Red Equinox) (Destiny Run) A near earth orbit space station (Fury's pilgrims) One located in the Amazon basin (Emerald Fire) A gateway on Mars (Seedling), (Parallax Red) One in what is left of Japan (Keepers of the Sun) Two are located in England, one inside a small bolt hole, the second in a fortress below Wildroot. (Bitter Fruit) (Savage Sun) The Arctic Circle (Way of the Wolf). Puerto Rico (There were two, one is now non-functional) (Dark Emblem). In the Black Gobi Desert (Destiny Run) Parallax Red Space Station (Parallax Red) Near the Byang-Thang Plateau in North Western Tibet (in a Lamasary) (Iceblood) Somewhere in the southern Hemisphere there is a redoubt, all that is known about its location is that the Southern Cross constellation can be seen. (Dark Reckoning) There is a redoubt filled with water and the corpses of dead marines. Location unknown. (Dark Reckoning) Another Redoubt, this one damaged by sec hunter droids was also discovered (Dark Reckoning) Category:Redoubts